Help Me!
by freelf13
Summary: Ron is so ready to pop the question to Hermione. Only problem, he's going to fuck it up because he's got no idea how to do it! Can the combined force of the Weasley family bring all the flying information in for a peaceful landing, or will Ron be sleeping alone tonight?


Ron paced up and down the quickly dying grass in front of the burrow. It crunched loudly under his feet, but he didn't notice over the pounding in his ears. He was going to propose to Hermione. Bloody hell, he was going to propose to Hermione! The only problem…he didn't know how. He swung back around to continue his jittery pacing when BAM! Ron opened his eyes and shook his head. He was on the ground, it smelled like earth, and across from him was Harry. He was rubbing his head, only a bit left from his now barren scar. His face was weirdly confused and surprised, and a little bit amused.

"Blimey, mate, sorry about that!" He extended a hand, which Harry took and struggled up to meet Ron's eye-line.

"S'okay. What's wrong with you, you're usually so… no, you're usually a git." Harry grinned. Ron winced, mock anger flashed in his eyes, and he was panicked again. He ran a hand through his hair, and turned away from Harry, who was dumbfounded. He caught Ron on his second pace and held his gaze, realization washing over him.

"You're proposing to Hermione, aren't you? Aren't you?" He was growing steadily more excited as Ron hesitated.

"How should I do it?"

"What?"

"I thought, you know, with fire. Or at Hogwarts, with a ghost. Or in bed-"

"Stop!" Harry's eyes were wide, he spread his hands out to stop Ron speaking.

"This…" he started "Is above me." You need a woman's point of view on this. I'll get my fiancée, your sister, in your bedroom and you'll meet us there. Ok? Ok." Harry spun on his heel and walked quickly toward The Burrow, trying to get away from Ron's stuttering explanations.

Ten minutes later, Ron had crunched up the lawn, back to his room, and opened the door. Ginny was sitting, leaning her head on Harry's chest as they sat in the window box. But George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Charlie were there as well. Hermione, he had seen, was safely downstairs with Molly.

"No! Harry, if you brought them in here to talk me out of it, then no…no…Harry!" Ron began to get angry, but Ginny released her hand from Harry and held it out, calming him.

"Ron" she started, beginning to grin

"Congratulations, mate." Harry smiled

"She iz perfect for you." Fleur said tenderly

"She's The One!" Percy commented

"She's it!" George jumped in. A smile ran across Ron's face. He breathed in an audible gasp of relief, and then he looked panicked again.

"How do I do it?"

"Simply!" Harry blurted out, before Ron could start on his complicated and graphic ideas.

"Hermione hates being the center of attention!" suggested Ginny

"She got you though Hogwarts!" said Ron

"Swish and Flick!" said Harry

"Find an inside joke like that!" said Bill

"She's loved you for years, and you've loved her longer." said George quietly. The room went silent. All eyes turned to George.

"Hermione told Fred, Fred told me. He was a confidant of hers, when Ron wouldn't listen, and Harry was…fucked up." His eyes watered. Harry could feel Ginny tense against him, and then relax. All the Weasley's looked down. Harry and Fleur leaned into their significant others, eyes watering.

"Well it's true." George whispered. Ginny pressed on.

"Ron, whatever you do, she'll say yes."

"But make it…nice." Said Charlie. Ron, feeling like he had absolutely nothing to go on, but appreciative of the help, backed out of the room and ran right into…Hermione. They both toppled to the floor, but not before Ron caught her head to stop her from banging it on the top step of the stairwell down to the kitchen.

"Ron!"

"Sorry!"

Hermione began to giggle. "You caught me!"

"Always the tone of surprise."

She giggled, before he propped her back up and kissed her. She entwined her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly off the ground. Her feet dangled three inches above the landing, and her waist was just over the banister. Ron held her tight, not only because he was sure she wouldn't marry him if he dropped her three stories, but because he never, ever, ever wanted to let her go. When they came up for air, they just went back in for more. The Weasley kids were all still clustered in Ron's room, talking quietly for fear Hermione would hear them.

"Can't they snog off the landing?" Ginny hissed.

"Leave them alone, Gin." Harry couldn't wipe the small grin off his face. Charlie was crouching by the doorknob, muttering incantations with his wand.

"Are you trying to see them? Charlie that's our brother!" Bill pulled a face. "Ickle Ronnie-kins." He turned to George, who tried to smile.

Finally there was a loud squelching noise, telling them Ron and Hermione had broken apart. They heard Ron's rough voice starting "Hermione…"

Harry jumped up and waved his wand. Everyone talking felt his or her throat close. In the air, Harry very carefully etched the words "He's doing it now." And immediately, they all faced the door. Harry jumped back to Ginny and squeezed her hand. She coiled her arms around his shoulders and began to leak tears from her eyes. Only they weren't tears for Fred, not anymore. They were tears of joy. The man of her dreams was embracing her with love in his eyes. Her brother was marrying her best friend. Fleur sat in front of Bill as he wrapped his hands over her slightly protruding belly, his third child. Even George looked the most contented she had ever seen him since it happened. He leaned against a corner, fiery hair in his face, Angelina on his shoulder. There were bags under his eyes, and tear tracks down his face, but he was smiling. "Hermione…" the room heard Ron whisper again. They heard the rustle of his pants pocket as he pulled out the ring, and the hollow _thump_ of his knee hitting the floor. Hermione gasped. Ron stuttered.

"Will you marry me?" he said it so rushed and so soft that no one was sure he hadn't simply hiccupped, but Hermione had heard it. The next sound was a rugby-tackle-like bang. Hermione had pushed ron up aainst the wall, still on his knees, and whispered "Of course, you stupid git…" before kissing him again and again and again and again. Finally, George couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and strode purposefully over to the door. He flung it wide, stepped out, and before Hermione could register her shock he had flung his arms around her and spun her in the air. Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy and Angelina all spilled out of the room and engulfed the happy couple, strangling them in hugs, drowning them in tears, weeping their congratulations. Ginny launched herself at Ron and he kissed her cheek as she said, "I'm so proud of you, big brother." Harry clapped Ron on the back and swung him into a hug. A brotherly hug, but a hug all the same. He lifted Hermione in the air and kissed her on the cheek before passing her off to Bill, and then Charlie who put her down to Percy, who awkwardly shook her hand before she pulled him in, kissed his forehead, and hugged him. The shock on his face was infused with delight. When everyone had broken up, final congratulations were issued and the respective couples broke off to their rooms for much deserved "naps."


End file.
